


Confirmation

by Nochi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed pinning, Bottom Han Jumin, Choking, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Zen | Ryu Hyun, Wall Pinning, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochi/pseuds/Nochi
Summary: Jumin still has a problem, and so does Zen, but they might not be the same problem anymore.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 486





	Confirmation

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Self-Control, but you don't totally need to have read that one to understand this one. It is really just a lot of smut for no reason.

[Jumin Han] Zen.

[ZEN] what

[Jumin Han] I need your help.

[ZEN] ...

[ZEN] help or "help"

[Jumin Han] I don't understand the distinction.

[ZEN] sigh

[ZEN] help like you needed last time?

[Jumin Han] Yes.

Zen stared at his phone, drumming the fingers of his other hand against his thigh. He hadn't _enjoyed_ last time. The fact that he'd been able to...finish...had been all biology, not actual pleasure.

_Grey eyes, dark hair between his fingers_

He shook his head to chase the image away, like he did about three times a day now. It was just how bodies worked. Physical responses to stimuli. The fact that his dick was already stirring in his pants at the thought of doing it again was irrelevant.

[ZEN] I thought we solved your problem

[Jumin Han] A complication has arisen.

_Phrasing,_ Zen thought tensely.

[ZEN] what kind of complication

[Jumin Han] I'd prefer to discuss it in person.

[ZEN] of course you would

[ZEN] when

[Jumin Han] I'm sending a car over now.

Zen dropped his head back against the back of the sofa and groaned. _Fucking trust-fund kid, thinking he can just summon people whenever he wants. I don't_ have _to go._

 _But you're gonna,_ said the little voice in the back of his head that told him the truth. Gritting his teeth, he got up and headed for the bedroom to change clothes. Something besides jeans this time.

* * *

"I have appeared, my lord, as a response to your summons," Zen called loudly into the apartment when he arrived. "What wouldst thou asketh of me?"

"Stop being ridiculous." Jumin appeared from behind a nearby wall that Zen hated he knew led to the bathroom.

"Yes, m'lord." Zen scrutinized Jumin from behind his sunglasses; he was wearing a t-shirt and loose pants, much as Zen himself had chosen. It was odd, seeing him in such informal clothing.

 _Never mind that you've seen him naked underneath you while you jacked him off._ Zen gritted his teeth again, for about the forty-fifth time since Jumin had first texted him. Those kinds of thoughts - and the memories attached to them - had been flitting through his mind the whole time. He was already twitchy as a result, and about half-hard in his pants.

His eyes flicked back up to Jumin's face and the disapproving expression it was wearing. _Good_. "So seriously, what's this about?"

"I...have encountered much the same problem as before," Jumin said, not looking at Zen now. "I remain...frustrated, no matter my efforts, or what my imagination tries to conjure. Or what memories I try to envision."

 _He's jacking off to the thought of you._ Zen's dick twitched. He contemplated self-lobotomy.

"So what's the problem now?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"I...don't know what comes next." The faintest blush was crawling up Jumin's neck. "Again. Obviously I know what would happen between a man and a woman, but that...doesn't seem to work."

 _Ha!_ Zen's mental triumph was lessened by the realization that he already had confirmation of Jumin's preferences.

"Let me get this stra - let me make sure I understand." Zen held his hands out in front of him. "You would prefer to be fucked by a man."

The flush blossomed farther up his neck. "I would not refer to it that way, but that does seem to be the case."

"You want _me_ to fuck you so you know what it's like."

"That is why I asked you here, yes."

"Nope." Zen turned around and headed for the door. "Absolutely not."

"It has to be you." Zen stopped, but didn't turn around. "I've pictured others. Men, women. People I know, people I don't." Pure frustration in Jumin's voice now. "Nothing works. Except you."

Zen turned around slowly. He'd had the same problem, though he'd fought hard against admitting it. Every time his hand went around his dick, it was Jumin's face. Jumin's eyes and Jumin's hair between his fingers. Pupils blown wide, his back arching off the bed as he came all over Zen's hand.

And now Jumin wanted _more_ , wanted Zen to _take_ him. _Just_ Zen. Not because he knew Jumin's secret. Not because he could blackmail Zen into next week. Because Zen was the only one he could get it up for. Zen had that power over him. Zen could make sure he never had physical satisfaction again in his life. Or more satisfaction than he'd ever experience again.

It was intoxicating. It was maddening. It was the reason Zen was already hard in his sweatpants and his blood was rushing through his head, making him dizzy.

"So you have a crush on me." Zen spoke very quietly, because he knew his voice would crack otherwise.

"...again, I would not phrase it that way." Jumin looked away again. "A...physical infatuation, perhaps."

Zen stepped away from the door and towards Jumin. Jumin's eyes went wide, which Zen had predicted. That seemed to be Jumin's _thing_ , was being intimidated.

"Zen." It was a whisper.

"Hm?"

"I would like an answer." Still whispering. Zen took another step. Jumin didn't move, not out of bravado but more like a deer in headlights.

"To what?"

"Will you help me?"

"With what?" Another step. Just out of arm's reach now.

"With my...with what I asked."

Another step. Zen reached out, took Jumin by the arm, and led him to the nearest wall.

"Say it."

"W-what?"

Zen laid a hand directly in the center of Jumin's chest, pinning him against the wall. Jumin's eyes went somehow wider, his breath coming in little pants now.

" _Say it_."

Jumin swallowed hard. Zen stepped forward, increasing the pressure on Jumin's chest and moving close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"Will you f-fuck me." It was a statement, not a question, but Zen allowed it, stepping the scant inches forward that put him squarely in Jumin's space.

"'Twas why I was summoned, was it not?"

Irritation crossed Jumin's face again but only for the scantest moment, as Zen grabbed the back of his thigh and hiked it up around his waist. They were pressed together now, every movement either of them made rubbing them against each other - and Jumin was as hard as Zen was, he was distantly gratified to realize.

Zen ground himself against Jumin, pulling a series of small grunts from the other man. Jumin's hands went to his shoulders, nails digging in, and he moved his hips up against Zen's in return, making Zen's eyes drift closed. The friction was sweet and eased some of the ache that had started at the door, but it wasn't _enough_. Zen stepped back, hearing a low whine from Jumin, but he was already stripping his shirt off.

"Bed," he said through the fabric, and heard the sound of Jumin's body impacting with the mattress. By the time he'd gotten out of his clothes Jumin was already naked, leaning back on his elbows and staring up at Zen.

Something Zen had realized, as he played back their last encounter over and over in his mind, was that Jumin was _useless_ once Zen got started. The joke about the body only having enough blood for one head at a time rang entirely true with him, pleasure taking him over completely and leaving him a mere bundle of nerve endings. It seemed like it had already started, Jumin's pupils blown wide as he stared up at Zen.

"Condoms," Zen said. Jumin stared at him, dumbfounded. "Did you think to buy condoms? If I have to go out like this and - "

Jumin's brain seemed to engage then, and he rolled over to open the nightstand drawer. Out came a box of condoms and a bottle of lube, and he tossed them both towards Zen.

"Stay like that," Zen said, voice gone low and husky. Jumin froze, his ass in the air towards Zen and his weight on his elbows, arms dangling over the side of the bed.

Zen fought with the foil wrapper, trying to ignore the doubt that was suddenly drifting through his mind. He knew how this worked in _theory_ , of course. He knew how it would work with a _woman_ , and it couldn't be that much, different, right? Go slow, use lube. Right?

All he knew was, he hadn't expected the sight of Jumin Han's ass to evoke this kind of a reaction from him, and part of him was growing very exasperated with himself.

He finally got the wrapper open and slid the condom onto his finger, coating it with the lube. Approaching Jumin, he dropped some of the gel onto his back, sliding it down between his cheeks as Jumin shivered at the cold sensation.

Then, tentatively, Zen slid the tip of one finger into Jumin, and the gasp he got in return was also more than he had expected.

"Hurts?" he asked quickly.

"No," came the response, and Zen took that as permission to move forward. He slid his finger in up to the next knuckle, surprised at how tightly Jumin clenched down around him, and when he relaxed Zen moved it around in an experimental circle.

Jumin _squeaked_ , rising up on his elbows at the motion. Zen did it again, in the other direction, and watched Jumin's head drop down as he panted.

Zen pulled the finger halfway out and moved forward again, watching Jumin shiver and not from the cold this time. A few more small, soft thrusts and Jumin was _squirming_ , trying to push back against Zen.

"More," he whispered, almost too low and too hoarse for Zen to understand. "Please."

Zen removed his finger, getting a whine from Jumin as Zen did exactly the opposite of what he'd asked.

"You're getting better at that," he said as he maneuvered the condom over a second finger.

"W-what?"

"Saying please." Zen reapplied the lube and inserted both fingers this time, and Jumin _moaned_ with the additional pressure, dropping his weight back onto his forearms and spreading his legs farther apart. Zen did a couple of slow, experimental thrusts before moving in earnest, even widening his fingers as much as he could and getting a shocked, broken gasp in return.

"Please," he said again, and Zen paused.

"Please what?"

" _Please_." It sounded like it was between gritted teeth, and Zen pried the condom off of his fingers, dropping it to the floor.

"What is it you're asking me?" He dug another condom out of the box, already wrestling with the wrapper.

"Zen..." It was said so quietly and with such _want_ that Zen's dick throbbed at the sound of it, staggering him slightly. He reached forward, grabbing Jumin's shoulder, and manipulated the other man until he was on his back on the bed, staring up at him. It didn't look entirely like Jumin anymore. His face was flushed and there was already a thin sheen of sweat over his skin, his pupils so wide the irises were little more than a thin, silvery band around the outside. His breath came in short, shallow pants, and as he spread his legs to accommodate Zen between them his cock bounced softly against his stomach in time with his heartbeat.

Zen's dick throbbed again and he felt a surge of pleasure that made him shiver, just at the sight of him. The sight of Jumin Han, utterly debauched underneath him and asking for more. It wasn't an ego thing anymore. Well, not entirely. Zen realized that he _wanted_ this. He wanted to make Jumin come, wanted to undo him. More than that, he wanted Jumin to make _him_ come. He wanted to fall over that precipice while inside him, wanted to feel Jumin around him as he came undone, himself. He _wanted_ that. _He_ wanted that.

And that was something he was going to have to investigate later, because at the moment he was leaning forward, condom in one hand, and pressing his free hand against Jumin's chest to pin him to the bed. Jumin arched underneath him and Zen just pressed harder, which seemed to be exactly what he wanted.

"What do you want?" he asked. His voice was low and rough, not a little demanding, and Jumin looked up at him again.

"Fuck me." It was quiet but at least he didn't stutter this time, and Zen removed his hand to slide the condom on.

Reaching down, he spread Jumin's ass wide with one hand, dribbling more lube down with the other. Jumin slid his hands around the backs of his own thighs to spread himself open, and Zen inhaled sharply as the sight seared itself into his mind. Jumin staring up at him, begging to be fucked with just body language.

He wrapped one hand around his own cock to guide himself forward, pausing at the head bumped against Jumin's entrance.

"Last chance," he warned. Jumin's response was to press his heels into the mattress and lift his hips up towards Zen.

Zen swallowed, and pressed forward.

Jumin gave a sharp gasp as Zen pushed slowly into him, hands dropping down to clutch at the sheets.

"Okay?" Zen asked. Jumin nodded rapidly, and Zen pushed forward a little more. A little more and a little more, until he was buried inside Jumin and Jumin looked like he wasn't sure what planet he was on. He repeated the question and Jumin just reached up blindly, finding Zen's hand and planting it on his own chest.

Zen grinned, leaning forward to put weight on the hand and on Jumin, and pulled his hips back. Jumin bit down on his lip at the sensation, and Zen moved forward slowly, rocking into him. Another soft, slow thrust, partially for Jumin's safety and partially for Zen's sanity. It was so _tight_ , the wet heat pressed in all around his cock, even through the deadening barrier of the condom. He was panting himself now, and knew he was as flushed as Jumin was as he kept up his slow, steady pace.

"Zen..." Another soft call of his name and Zen looked up. Jumin's head had dropped back against the bed, and his fingers were still clenched in the sheets.

"What?"

" _Fuck me_." He canted his hips up a little in demonstration. Zen grit his teeth against the sensation, pulled Jumin's hips up a little higher, and drove forward.

Jumin cried out, a keening moan that reverberated around the room over the sound of skin slapping against skin, Zen driving into Jumin as deeply as he could, over and over. His hand still pinning Jumin against the bed and Jumin straining against it, presumably for the pure sensation of being restrained. Zen dug the fingers of his other hand into Jumin's hip, almost certain he'd leave a bruise there and relishing the idea somewhere in the back of his mind.

Jumin had been reduced to a series of short, broken vowel sounds, and sometimes just guttural grunts as he was jolted with Zen's every movement. His hands flitted between the sheets, his own hair, and Zen's wrist, like he was trying to anchor himself and couldn't find where.

At one point Zen released his hip, moving the hand instead to wrap around Jumin's cock, red and swollen between them. Jumin's back arched as much as it could against Zen's other hand as he pumped in counterpoint to his thrusts, not allowing any reprieve. When Zen drew back, his hand went up. When he slammed forward, his hand went down. Jumin's grunts became sharp, keening cries with every movement, his hands moving even more erratically now, pulling at his hair and clenching down on Zen's wrist.

Zen was nearing his own breaking point. Jumin hot and tight around his cock, the feel of Jumin's dick in his hand, the stuttering, broken moans that meant Jumin had forgotten how to think, could only _feel_ , and all he was feeling was Zen. He could feel the sharp, sweet shocks in his spine and the heat coiling in his belly that meant he was close, that he was going to come inside of Jumin, and just that thought itself was almost enough to drive him over.

But not yet. He was going to watch Jumin's face as he came. He was going to see Jumin underneath him as the pleasure overtook him. It was the one thought that kept him together, that had him gritting his teeth against the overwhelming urge to _fall_.

Jumin was tugging at his wrist now, and he lifted it off of his chest, thinking he'd pressed too hard and was hurting him. But to his slight shock, Jumin laid the hand over his own throat instead. Zen actually paused in his movements, though his cock screamed at the interruption, and looked down at Jumin with his chest heaving.

"You sure?" he asked. "That's a lot of temptation to give someone who hates you."

"Do you?" It was a vague, dazed sort of question, and Jumin's hips seemed to be trying to press up against him without Jumin's conscious input.

"What?"

"Hate me."

Zen paused. Then he leaned forward, hiking Jumin's leg up around his waist, and pressed the flat of his hand against Jumin's throat. Jumin gave a sharp inhale, his eyes going even more glazed than they had been before, and his arms fell limp to either side.

When Zen moved again it was twice as fast and twice as hard as before, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room, drowned out only by Jumin's escalating moans. Zen was driving even deeper into him, hitting him at a different angle, and Jumin's voice was raising in pitch with each thrust. He brought his other leg up, wrapping both around Zen's waist, and when he didn't have to support Jumin's leg anymore Zen leaned even farther forward and rested his weight on his free hand on the bed. He was grunting now himself, every motion tightening the coil in his belly and sending a fresh wave of sharp, hot fire up his spine.

Jumin gave a final sharp cry, his back arching as he came, the hot, sticky mess spreading over his stomach and chest. He clenched down around Zen's cock, making him cry out in surprise and press his hand a little tighter around Jumin's throat than he meant to. Jumin didn't protest as he collapsed back against the bed, chest heaving and his eyes drifting shut as he shuddered with Zen's continued thrusting. His legs tried to slip from around Zen's waist, all strength seemingly drained from him, but Zen straightened his back and pulled Jumin forward on his cock, driving into him with renewed urgency.

It was seared into his mind now, along with all the other images of Jumin Han he'd never expected to have or want to have. Jumin's eyes rolling back in his head, his hand around Jumin's throat, Jumin's legs around his waist, his cock in Jumin's ass. He could hear Jumin's weak, broken moans as Zen slammed into his spent body, driving furiously towards his own climax, and it only spurred him further forward.

He wanted it to be a power thing, an ego thing. He wanted the pleasure to be in the fact that he was the only one that could undo Jumin Han, that Jumin came crawling to him for satisfaction, that he could hold this over the head of the almighty CEO-in-line. But it wasn't, and he knew it wasn't. It was in the fact that he was fucking Jumin. That Jumin wanted him to fuck him. And he knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, he wouldn't have this same reaction to anyone else, either.

Just as the coil in his belly snapped, he opened his eyes and looked down at Jumin. Jumin who was staring back at him, face flushed, pupils blown. Glittering grey eyes and dark hair plastered to his face with sweat.

Zen cried out as he came, spilling into the condom, inside Jumin. Fingers tightening around Jumin's hips, and he knew those would be bruises, too. He liked the thought.

Spent, he collapsed forward, his body covering Jumin's and his head on Jumin's shoulder. He didn't care that this was practically cuddling, or that he was still buried inside Jumin. He was too tired to care.

"You're heavy," Jumin said after a moment, and Zen managed to carefully extricate himself and slide the condom off. He tied it off and tossed it towards where he thought a trash can might be, collapsing on his back on the bed.

"You alright?" he managed after a moment.

"Hmm." Jumin's voice was dazed and exhausted. Zen reached over to slap at his arm blindly.

"Oi. Answer me."

"I'm fine." There was a wince in the words, and Zen sat up.

"Fuck," he hissed. There was a thumb-shaped bruise right at the base of Jumin's throat. "I left a mark."

_I left a mark. On Jumin._

Jumin touched the spot. "It's alright," he said. "The collar of my shirt should cover it." He met Zen's eyes. "We'll be the only two that know it's there."

Zen froze for a second, then rolled back over, dropping an arm over his eyes. "Go take a shower," he said. "Before someone comes in here." Something was swirling in his chest and in his mind, and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"No one will come in here without permission," Jumin countered. Then, after a moment. "Also, my legs don't appear to be able to hold my weight at the moment."

Zen snorted. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should." It was quiet, and Zen wasn't sure he was supposed to hear it, so he didn't respond. They laid there in silence for a long moment, until the bed shifted and Jumin shuffled off the end of it.

"Ah," he said, reaching for the nearest wall for support.

"Don't fall in the shower and die," Zen said flatly, lifting his arm slightly to watch Jumin with one eye.

"I don't intend to." Jumin took another tentative step forward. "There are handrails."

"Good. I'm not explaining this to the police." _I'd have to be able to explain it to myself, first._

* * *

[Jumin Han] Zen.

[ZEN] No.

[Jumin Han] I merely wished to thank you.

[ZEN] oh

[Jumin Han] You didn't have to do that.

[Jumin Han] But you did, and I appreciate it.

[ZEN] do orgasms make you act like a real person

[ZEN] if so there might finally be an upside to all this bullshit

[Jumin Han] There already is an upside.

[ZEN] yeah, for you

[Jumin Han] I was there too, Zen.

[Jumin Han] I am inexperienced, not an idiot. Or blind.

[ZEN] what the fuck are you talking about

[Jumin Han] See you next time, Zen.


End file.
